User blog:HypnoHunter1220/My Monster Creations
Ibirumatus: Powerful Brute Wyverns related to the Ibirujo (A.K.A. Deviljho). Very small for a Brute, it resembles Barroth in movement, though it is much stronger. Their hide is incredibly sturdy for their size, hunters needing blue sharpness to fully hit its body. Its long tail cannot be cut; it's covered with plate-like scales which somehow prevent the full extrication of the tail, though it can be damaged. Like the Deviljho, its high body heat tampers with its metabolism, so it must eat almost constantly. However, this body heat can also be used to its advantage; when enraged, Ibirumatus are able to spew flames from its mouth. Its breath is almost putrid. Attacks include Hip-checks, bites, stomps, tail whips, spewing & spraying Fire, etc. Level: 4* Armor Skills: #Fire res. +10 #Mind's Eye #Attack Up (M) #Hunger increase (Lo) ---- ' ' Orkanos: Piscine Wyverns at home in the Tundra, larger than Cephadromes but smaller than Volganos. Resembling large Orcas, they are highly social, often appearing in groups (though the most you'll see in a quest is two). They are able to swim through solid ice, much like Cephadrome in sand dunes. Also capable of an icy breath attack which freezes foes. Much more pleasant than Plesioth. Attacks include the ususal Piscine moves (including a mild Hipcheck), more complicated bite attacks, stomping (different from Deviljho), Water beams and spraying Ice. Level: 4* Armor Skills: #Cold res. (Hi) #Negate Mud/Snow #Element Attack Up ---- Jhen Mohdachi: Large Elder Dragons that inhabit the deserts. Similar to Jhen Mohran, and it has been suggested that this monster is a subspecies or a juvenile form. It's also possible that Mohdachi evolved a similarity to the giant Dragon to ward off potential predators, which are very low. However, these two have various differences, including body structure. Jhen Mohdachi's legs, although small, are able to lift its body efficiently and even allow it to run towards potential prey. Numeorus spike-like scales run through its back. Its powerful tail can be used to sweep hunters off their feet. It can also shovel huge amounts of sand to attack hunters. Not to be underestimated for its (slow) speed. Attacks include tail sweeps (not unlike Akantor's), bites. sand shovels, ramming, etc. Level: 5* Armor Skills: #Recovery Speed (Hi) #Marathon Runner #Guard Up ---- Rangachitora: Elder Dragons often spotted in deserts. Widely known for their ferocious demeanor, they often get in fights over territory. A sleek dorsal fin runs through its spinal cord, used to gather more sunlight for energy. Its wings, though small, allow it to fly with incredible agility and can also be used to stir sand into the air, perfect for ambush strikes. Its flexible tail has numerous spikes, which are incredibly dangerous to touch, used to strip flesh from bone. Powerful limbs and fangs accompany an aggresive creature, so extreme precautions are to be taken when hunting one. Attacks include normal Elder Dragon moves, like claw and tail swipes, tail slams (much like Nargacuga), rams, complex flight maneuvers, etc. Level: 6* Armor Skills: #Critical Eye +3 #Evade Increase #Sharpness +1 #Demonic Blessing ---- Megascopus: Large Leviathans that inhabit deep waters. Remarkably adapted to underwater movement, but they sometimes come out on land, much like Lagiacrus. Known as "Devils of the Deep", they take the Deviljho's place in the seas, having an insatiable appetite for most anything that moves. They're large jaws are its fortitude, able to crush shell and bone with a simple bite. Competes with Lagiacrus for food and territory. Some claim to have seen it chasing off Ceadeus from prime hunting areas, which suggests a vicious monster, though this is not proven. Seen jumping out of the water to catch immature Flying Wyverns. Attacks include regular Leviathan moves (including Hipchecks and tail sweeps), bites, pinning hunters by jumping at them, and Water beams while underwater. When enraged, they attack much quicker than any other Leviathan. Level: 6* Armor Skills: #Blightproof #Adernaline +2 #Olympic Swimmer ---- Belakyorosus: Flying Wyverns with unique plumage. It has been speculated that this may be a link between true Wyverns and Bird Wyverns, since it has traits from both sides. Somewhat peculiar in appearance, it is often spotted in the Tundra; its plumage might help it retain heat. However, due to heavy competition with Tigrex and Barioth (in which it almost always loses) it sometimes moves to the Flooded Forest. Much like Raths, it has internal organs that produce flames, although it cannot spit fireballs like the Raths can. It instead sprays a stream of Fire, much like the Dragon Teostra. Its tail is incredibly sturdy, and its feet allow it to traverse great distances. It is also highly maneurable while in flight. Somewhat docile. Attacks include regular Wyvern moves, a flame explosion attack, ramming, and spining wildly to hit hunters (not unlike Diablos). Level: 3* Armor Skills: #Cold Res. (Hi) #Element Attack Up #Winds Prood (Lo) ---- Pseudowyverns: My favorite group. These Wyverns, though not at the VERY top of the food chain, are powerful and unique in their own way. Often on the move, they are commonly seen in their designated areas. Durakios: Pseudowyverns often seen in deserts. Covered in bristly scales that hurt those who touch it. Also adorned with a 'beard' on its chin. Although powerful, they have trouble with Tigrex and Diablos. They are sometimes seen rolling in sand during the day, speculated to be for insulation for the cold night. Their wings are relatively small, but allow them to fly freely through the desert. The tip of the tail is highly durable, needing blue sharpness to hit. Highly aggresive when disturbed. Has no trouble discerning Qurupeco calls. Attacks include Pseudowyvern moves, tail sweeps and slams, bites, flying high and dropping down, and rolling unto hunters. Confirmed to shoot some of its scales outwards to damage hunters. Armor Skills: #Critical Eye +1 #Sharp Sword #Earplugs #Cold Increase ---- Akantor (Juvenile): A large Pseudowyvern shrouded in mystery. Said to be the juvenile form of the Akantor, but this is unproven. In this state, its shell is not as sturdy, so it is more vulnerable to attack from would-be predators, although there would be few monsters brave enough to attack such a large beast. Its fangs are still growing, but they can gouge anything trapped in its large jaw. Terrifying, yet surprisingly docile. Same attacks as the Akantor (with an extra claw swipe) but much quicker. Armor Skills: #Earplugs #Attack Up (M) #Guard +2 #Defense Down (S) ---- Pikanorosus: Medium sized Wyverns fond of the tropical climate of the Flooded Forest. Covered in fur to insulate heat. It is able to generate electricity, which allow for power-enhanced attacks. Its special internal organs generate the energy, channeling it unto its back plates, then insulating it on the fur as static electricity. It can channel all this energy in one fell, close-range explosion. However, this energetic state tires the wyvern quickly, so it must rehidrate often. Nimble in flight. Attacks include normal Pseudowyvern moves which, when enraged, pack an extra punch with the Thunder element. Armor Skills: #Element Attack Up #Thunder Res. +15 #Constitution +2 #Short Sprinter ---- Bryyukekus: Pseudowyverns fond of the Tundra and related to the Gigginox. These wyverns eye's are more functional, though they cannot see very well in the dark caves it inhabits. Thus, it has evolved a unique crystal in its tail that produces light. This may be caused by bacteria living on the tip of a Bryyukekus's tail. Its craggy hide helps repel attacks, though not from the stronger weapons or teeth. It has powerful limbs which are contrasted by the wyvern's weight, so it is not fond of flying. Due to the latter, they often move by 'snaking' in the ice, much like Leviathans do. However, when enraged, they attain ten-fold strength and charge anything in its path. Their saliva contains an unknown ingredient that, if inhaled, will drain the stamina of prey and hunters alike. Spotted pursuing groups of hunters throughout its icy territory. Normal Pseudowyvern attacks, plus a claw swipe, a hipcheck like the Brown Barioth's, slamming its tail and waving it before producing a powerful flash of light. Armor Skills: #Adrenaline +2 #Guard Up #Gourmand #Fire Res. -10 ---- Dyarinuga: Dyarinuga are wyverns adapted to the forests of the Deserted Island. There is high competition in the island, so it has evolved a unique pelt that camouflages it in the forest, perfect for ambushing prey and hiding from predators. Its wings are extremely powerful, able to knock out large herbivores with a single, well aimed attack. However, with very little webbing space, it flies with extreme effort only, though it is capable of running great distances. A tail covered in spike-like scales is often used to subdue prey and foe alike. Much like the Nargacuga, its ears are well developed, able to hear anything from miles away. However, this can be used against the beast. Loves Kelbi carcasses. Attacks much like the Nargacuga, plus a ramming attack, claw swipe, and double tail sweep. Armor Skills: #Sharpness +1 #Evade +2 #Marathon Runner #Worrywart ---- ??? A newly discovered monster. Its behaviour is mostly unknown, although it is reported to be docile around people, as there is no documented case of an attack on hunters (hunters have been sent to investigate it further, so this theory may be revoked soon). However, it has also been seen relentlessly defending its turf from another monster. Similar in appearance to the Elder Dragon Amatsumagatsuchi, although there are many traits that are different. It is suggested that this may be the link between Elder Dragons and Wyverns as a whole. First to be noted is the wing structure, similar to that of Pseudowyverns. It cannot control the wind, but it can generate it by flapping is wings. It has many fin-like pinnae around its body and running through its back. Its tail is shaped like a fan, probably to aid in the dispersion of wind. Always on the move, it can be seen in a number of habitats, except the Tundra. The rare time that it is spotted, it is caught sleeping. KaiserLos's Requests: As requested, here are some monsters from KaiserLos's EDO files. (Let me know what you think, Kaiser) Bagoukii: "A large Pelagus similar to Blangongas except it has shorter but sharper fangs, a big, fur-less chest and a tail similar to a Congalala's. It is far superior to other Pelagus being Rajang its only rival. It can breath a "Dragon Breath" much like Deviljho. It has a very powerful tail w/c can hit hunters and fling rocks. When in rage, many blood-vessels in its chest flow up with blood that parts of its chest turn red. Its eyes turn red as well.It lives in forest areas." Notes: *Since it lives in Forest areas, it may have a green-brown colored pelt for camouflage. *Its face structure resembles that of Copper Blangonga. = Ekurudes: "An unususal Wyvern. It has deathly white hide that shines when moist. It has numerous spines on its back and a pair of horns on its head. Its eyes look like orbs, predicting it has good eye-sight. It has many dagger-like teeth. It seems the spikes control electricity, so it has control over the Thunder element." Notes: *Very large with notable muscle mass. Due to its heavy demeanor, it must flap its wings strongly to lift off, which is not a problem. *Its horns grow backwards like a Lagiacrus's. (Could have done it better, though) *It has organs near its spinal cord that produce the electricity. The spikes, which are extensions of the spine, retain this energy which can be expelled in a close range attack, much like Khezu's shock field. It may use this to ward off any threaths. Ishiju: "A Leviathan. It has spikes running from his head to its tail. It has a sac in its throat in w/c it spits a liquid that solidifies upon impact. Its claws have a deadly poison. It has a long, forked tongue that has a saliva w/c causes fatigue. Notes: *One trade-off: Its size. (A monster the size of Agnaktor wouldn't need poison to take down prey. That's my opinion, though...) In my eyes, it would be roughly smaller than Lagiacrus. *As well as having a poisonous spike on each front foot, it has various spikes on its front legs that can also cause poison. *A rudder-like surface on its tail allows it to propel itself underwater. *It will rear up and spit a dangerous liquid that solidifies when it hits a hunter (like a Muddy effect) and depletes your stamina quickly. More will be added soon. Sorry for the bad quality, if there is any. Please share your opinions! Category:Blog posts